


Our Love Is Golden Like Daylight

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Teen Romance, Wedding Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: //I once believed love would be burning red, but it's golden like daylight//A series of one-shots about Tony and Natasha, heart and soul of the Avengers. Some are AUs, some are canon. Some are soft, some angsty, most of them are fluffy.





	1. For Better Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment there was no sound in the room except their breathing. For the first time since early that morning, there was no one ushering them places, no one asking about last minute changes, no one offering congratulations. No speeches, no music, no photos. Just them.
> 
> Tony and Natasha celebrate their wedding, but it turns out that weddings are far less romantic and far more tiring than they anticipated.

A pair of heels discarded on the floor. A purse on a chair. A tuxedo jacket hung on a hook. Three boxes of leftover cake on the kitchen table. And slumped on opposite ends of the couch, the newlywed couple — she still in her wedding dress, he in his suit, tie loosened. They were not gazing at each other lovingly, but staring straight ahead with looks of dazed exhaustion.

For a moment there was no sound in the room except their breathing. For the first time since early that morning, there was no one ushering them places, no one asking about last minute changes, no one offering congratulations. No speeches, no music, no photos. Just them.

Natasha spoke, her voice cracking the silence. “That was fucking exhausting.”

“Agreed,” Tony answered, his voice rough and low with weariness.

She turned her head sideways to look at him. “Let’s never do that again.”

He mirrored the movement. Turned his head to the right to face her. “Yes, ma’am. You’re the boss.”

She rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked up in a little smirk.

"You know, when I said I wanted a proper wedding, I didn’t consider that we would be in the centre of all the action,” Tony said. “And that it would be all. Day. Long. Definitely didn’t factor in how tiring that would be.” He was the one who wanted a ceremony and a reception. Natasha would have been just as happy signing a certificate at the registrar. “Thank you.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Natasha teased.

Tony’s expression only further softened. “I am,” he said quietly. Declarations of love were few and far between for a woman like Natasha. But when she made them they rolled off her tongue naturally. Tony treasured them all the more for it. He extended his arm towards her and lay his hand on the seat between them on the couch. She placed hers in it. He ran his thumb over the golden band on her ring finger. “My wife.” His voice was reverent, his eyes shinier and darker than usual as they moved from the ring to her face.

Natasha’s lips twitched in the way they did when she was holding back a wider smile. “Husband.” Hearing the word in her voice, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She laughed. Giddy. Maybe it was the overwhelming exhaustion, maybe it was the overwhelming happiness, but Tony joined in. Laughing because they did it, amidst all the alien attacks and wedding planning and world saving. They were married. They were husband and wife.

Natasha tugged at Tony’s hand. “Come over here.”

He copied her, tugging at her hand instead. “You come over here.”

She shook her head. Her hair, twisted into a low bun, brushed against the couch with the movement. “Too tired."

He relented immediately, scooting across the seat between them. Their joined hands rested in her lap, rested in the shimmery folds of her wedding dress. With his free hand Tony tucked a stray piece of red hair back into place, his hand brushing along her ear and the side of her cheek. “Did I tell you you look beautiful today?”

“Only every chance you get,” she returned, her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck. She tugged at his tie and pulled it off. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“That’s because I always look fabulous.” He tossed imaginary locks, and slumped down to lay his head in her lap.

She ran her hands through his hair, a little stiff from gel. “Hate to break it to you, but you don’t look fabulous when you’re all greasy after a forty-eight hour engineering binge.”

“But you love it anyway.”

“Stood up and promised to, in front of everyone, didn’t I?”

He smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling. “For better or worse, Romanoff?”

“For better or worse, Stark.”


	2. It’s Nice To Have A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni ditches class because Natasha Romanoff, the coolest girl, wants to hang out at the mall after school.
> 
> Request: Can you write a TonyNat mall day? They had nothing to do one Tuesday and they decided to spend it shopping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why Tony is a girl in this one, it just happened.

“Hey.”

The entire row of lockers shuddered as something crashed into it. Toni jumped. That something was Natasha Romanoff leaning sideways onto the lockers. The resident loner, Natasha was cooler than everybody else in their high school. The snide comments, swapped in whispers behind hands, that followed her down the hallways were stemmed from admiration and envy.

Toni, on the other hand, was definitely not anywhere near Natasha’s league. She may be a certified genius, but in high school that meant that she was more of an awkward teenager than most, teased as the butt of many jokes but not enough of a loser to be a target for actual bullying. She didn’t mind her low social status – she was happy with her handful of friends. She didn’t need to get involved in cliques and all their drama. But not for one second did she think that Natasha Romanoff would look at her or speak to her, or even be aware of her very existence.

Toni barely had time to stutter a “h-hey” before Natasha spoke. “Whatcha doing after school?”

“It’s Tuesday, so, uh, Science Olymp–“ Toni’s face grew warm. Why did she bring that up? Natasha would think she was even more of a nerd now.

The redhead quirked up one corner of her mouth. Toni wasn’t sure if it was in amusement or mockery. Probably the latter – it was usually mockery whenever she brought up her nerdy interests to anyone outside of her immediate circle of friends.

“Wanna ditch and go to the mall with me instead?”

Toni’s heart almost leapt up her throat and out her mouth. Even if that was physically impossible. “Sure,” she found herself saying with a dry mouth. “Y-yeah. Sure.”

Natasha’s smirk deepened. “Cool. See you here after school, Toni.” With that she pushed herself off the lockers, earning another shudder from the metal, and joined into the stream of students moving up and down the hallway, an all-black figure except for her brilliant red hair.

* * *

  
3:30 could not come fast enough. For once, Toni couldn’t wait for Physics to be over even though that was her favourite class. Even before the teacher stopped speaking she was cramming her books and pens into her backpack

“That eager for Science Olympiads, huh?” Rhodey teased.

The bell rang and Toni leapt out of her seat. “Tell Bruce I’m sick. Flu, cramps, alien abduction, whatever!” she called, already halfway to the door and leaving a very perplexed Rhodey in her wake.

She got to her locker breathless from sprinting down the hallway, weaving through the throng of teenagers. Her fingers trembled as she entered the code, and it wasn’t from the exercise, at least not just the exercise. She was going to spend an afternoon with Natasha Romanoff at the mall. It sounded like a dream – not because Toni had yearned for it, but because it had a hazy, surreal quality. What would Natasha be like outside the walls of the school building? What was she like to talk to, what kind of stores did she like? Toni had only just opened her locker when the redhead appeared at her elbow.

“Ready?”

No, Toni thought. Never in a million years would she be ready to spend an afternoon with Natasha. Instead she shoved all her books into her locker and slammed the door shut. “Yeah. Ready.”

That little smirk played at the edge of Natasha’s mouth again. Toni must have misread it, because she thought she detected a hint of fondness in it. Weird.

“Let’s go.” Natasha turned on her heel and Toni scampered after her.

  
Natasha’s black boots tapped on the shiny linoleum floor, each stride confident. Toni’s scruffy Converses kept pace next to her, though her steps were closer together. There was something surreal about being here with Natasha, yet under the sharp mall lights she seemed more tangible. She became something more than the black-clad girl who ate lunch alone and glared at anyone who talked to her. It was as though the levels of high school hierarchy between them were structures of the school building itself, and left there when Toni and Natasha left its walls. Natasha herself also looked a little more relaxed, the tension left her shoulders, the defensive gleam left her eyes. As though within the walls of the school, she, too, put up walls of her own.

“Do you, uh, come here often?” Toni asked, a bad attempt at conversation.

“Not really,” Natasha replied. She stopped to look at a display of chocolates in a storefront.

“Is there anything you need to get?” Toni was grasping at straws now.

“Not really,” Natasha repeated with a shrug.

Toni’s brow furrowed in confusion. “So… why’d you want to come?”

Natasha glanced at Toni quickly from the corner of her eye. A flash of shyness and uncertainty – but Toni must have imagined it. Natasha studied the stacked chocolates intently. “This is where people go to hang out, right? Like, normal people.” She bit her lip and stole a glance at Toni again. This time Toni was sure of the self-consciousness in her face. Could it be possible that Natasha, for all her aloofness, was socially awkward?

Toni grinned for the first time. “I wouldn’t know. I’m not exactly what they call ‘normal.'”

Natasha looked away from the display and faced Toni. She smiled back, not her usual snarky smirk but a genuine smile. Relief washed into her green eyes.

“Come on, let’s go shopping.” This time, it was Toni who led the way.

* * *

  
“Try this on!” Toni picked out a disgustingly gaudy, glittering gold top, held up by the flimsiest straps she had ever seen in her life.

Natasha snorted. “Over my dead body.”

Her eyes glowed mischievously as they landed on an item in the next rack. She tapped Toni on the shoulder. Toni turned to look and almost choked with laughter. Natasha struck a dramatic pose in an enormous, fluffy leopard print coat. “Grandmother, it’s me,” she drawled in a deep voice. “Anastasia.” She flung the coat off in a dancer-like movement. Toni guffawed so hard she doubled over, Natasha cackling next to her.

“You two!” An angry store assistant marched up to them, the leopard print coat in his hand. “You broke that!” He pointed at a tumbled over, dismembered mannequin lying on the floor. A victim of Natasha's coat projectile.

The two girls looked at each other. Then Natasha grabbed Toni’s hand and they sprinted out of the shop. Down the escalator, through the food court, and past expensive cars on display. They finally halted next to a large planter with palm trees and flowers. Natasha let go of Toni’s hand to collapse on the planter's faux marble edge, leaning back on her elbows and panting. Toni’s palm tingled where Natasha had held it. She held it into a fist to hold onto that energy.

“Think he’s still after us?” she asked when she caught her breath, peering anxiously in the direction they had come from.

Natasha shook her head. “Nah. He’s not paid enough to care.”

“How are you always so confident?” Toni wondered aloud.

Natasha sat up straight, regarding Toni with steady green eyes and a strange expression. “But so are you.” She said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Which it wasn’t. Toni was baffled. “You think I’m confident? Is that a joke?"

“You’re so sure of yourself, of who you are, and you’re not ashamed of it.” Natasha replied, admiration in her voice. “God I wish that were me.”

Toni’s mouth hung open, unable to even begin processing what she just heard. Natasha thought she was confident? Natasha wasn’t confident? Natasha’s features hardened into a glare, but it was a playful one, far from the one she used on the most popular girls at school. “If you tell anyone what I just said I will murder you. I know where your locker is.”

Toni couldn’t help but giggle. “Promise. But you owe me ice cream."

* * *

  
The pair were finishing their ice cream cones when they walked past a shop with three mannequins in formal wear in the window. “Are you going to the winter dance?” Toni asked.

“School dances are lame,” Natasha replied.

“True,” Toni agreed. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Are you always this annoying?”

“Hey, you’re the one who kidnapped me from Science Olympiads.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I didn’t kidnap you, you came willingly. Because of my charming personality, obviously.”

“One can even say you seduced me.” The second the words left Toni’s mouth she regretted them. She jolted to a halt. Her cheeks turned red and she shoved the last of the ice cream into her mouth in an attempt to cool down.

Natasha had continued walking and was therefore a few steps ahead when she turned around, sly smirk on her lips. “Were you seduced?”

“I - I don’t -“ Toni stuttered, the syllables choking in her chest. Her face was warmer than ever, the ice cream having done nothing to cool it down.

“Now who’s not answering my question?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Now who’s annoying?” Toni returned, but it sounded flat and lame.

Natasha fell back into step next to Toni and shoved her shoulder with her own. “You’re such a dork.”

* * *

  
The sun was setting when the girls left the mall through a pair of glass doors. Their hands were empty, but Toni didn’t mind. She had something better to show for her trip than a pair of new shoes.

It was in Natasha’s smirk as she turned her back on the sunset to look at Toni, so that the sun wouldn’t be in her eyes. Outlined against the setting sun, her hair was set aflame.

“See you tomorrow, Toni.”

Toni returned the smile. Spending an afternoon with Natasha wasn’t as intimidating as she thought. What began as a surreal dream was brought down to earth and given shades and textures of reality. She replied, “See you tomorrow, Natasha.” And she knew that she would.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song "It's Nice To Have A Friend" which I think sounds like a girl having a crush on a best friend but apparently that's just me.


	3. you have to return my hoodie (but my heart is for keeps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha steals Tony's hoodie and disappears. Tony gets mad, for no other reason than he misses his favourite hoodie.
> 
> Request: Can you write Tony getting crazy mad because Nat left the compound without anyone knowing? Then she returned a week later and Tony finally confessed to her... not knowing that the reason she suddenly went away was to divert her attention as she was already falling in love with him.

Tony woke up on the couch in his lab. He was greeted by the smell of oil and worn leather. Under the permanent fluorescent lighting of the lab, he had no idea how long he had slept. He rolled out from under the fluffy blanket and stretched. His spine gave a satisfying crack. He groaned. He ran his hand over his face groggily. 

He shambled over to the corner that served as a pantry. Pulled out a Batman mug and made himself coffee. Drank it black with an ungodly amount of sugar. The mixture of caffeine and sugar chased away the grogginess in his mind. “JARVIS, what time is it?” 

“One o’ clock, sir,” the AI replied in its matter-of-fact manner. 

“AM?” 

“PM,” JARVIS corrected primly. “I’d also like to remind you that the Avengers team meeting is in two hours.” 

“I thought that wasn’t until Friday?” 

“It is Friday, sir.” The hint of a reprimand in JARVIS’s tone reminded Tony so much of the man it was named for. 

“Wait – what?” Tony blinked. “No, it’s Thursday. Isn’t it? I came in the lab on Wednesday, I know that for a fact cause that was when I saw Nat wearing that hoodie she stole from me. Then I worked on the new solar panels until I fell asleep and…” he trailed off, mentally calculating the hours he spent in the lab. “Oh, shit.” He gaped in disbelief. “Wow, it’s been a while since I lost track of the days, huh?” 

“Yes, sir. Your ability to keep track of the days is astounding.” JARVIS remarked drily. Tony had half a mind to tone its snark level down, but then who else would he have interesting conversations with? Not Steve, that was for sure. 

Natasha. The name flashed through his mind unconsciously. Their conversations were nothing if not interesting, even if it was mostly teasing each other. She was one of the smartest people he had ever met, and one of the most fascinating. Not smart in the way Bruce was, with his multiple PhDs and science binges with Tony in the lab. Natasha was witty and street-smart, impressively so, but she was also wise beyond her years, and affectionate in her own way. Tony rarely gave out second chances. Yet something about Natasha convinced him to forgive her after she spied on him. Not only that, but he trusted her. There was no one else he wanted by his side more when they were on a mission, no one he trusted more to have his back. Steve was a good leader who called the shots, and Tony made everything and everyone look cool. But it was Natasha who was the soul of the Avengers. Without her, they all knew, the team would fall apart. 

If Tony had to see the rest of the team in a couple of hours, he should shower, he decided. He left the lab, JARVIS dimming the lights behind him, and went back to the other wing of the compound, where the living quarters were. He showered quickly, ruffled his hair dry, and rooted through his drawers looking for his favourite hoodie. Then he remembered – Natasha was wearing it the last time he saw her. He had been in the kitchen, about to enjoy his huge stack of pancakes, when she came in. The grey hoodie was baggy on her, her hands deep in the pockets, the hood over her red hair, which was damp from a shower . She froze for a second when she saw him at the table. 

At first he paid no attention to her choice of clothing. She filled a mug with coffee from the pot he just brewed and sat on the table next to him. 

“Jeez, can’t you sit in a chair like a normal person? I’m eating here,” Tony complained in exaggerated fashion. 

“Coming from you? I’ve seen you sitting on surfaces that aren’t chairs more than I’ve seen you in a chair,” Natasha retorted. 

Tony shoved her playfully. That was when he realised – the material under his hand felt awfully familiar. “Is that my hoodie?” he demanded. 

“What?” Natasha looked down like she only just realised she was wearing it. “Oh, yeah, you left it on the couch last movie night.” 

“And you stole it?" 

She stuck her tongue out at him, legs swinging. “Finders keepers." 

“Thief,” he accused, giving her a sharp poke in her side. 

She swatted his hand aside. 

“Klepto.” He jabbed her again. 

Her eyes flashed, playful and dangerous, a mix like lightning that sent a thrill through Tony’s entire body. She gave a low chuckle. “You don’t want to play this game with me, Tony.” 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Without another word of warning he sprang up from his seat, grabbed her sides and tickled her. She grabbed at his hands, gasping for air in between uncontrollable giggles. 

“Because –“ she gasped – “Because I’ll win." 

In a second she had him – his wrists held in both her hands, her legs around his waist, pinning him against the table. Right up against her. They were both panting – he from the exertion of tickling her, she from giggling. Their faces were incredibly close, their bodies even closer. “You win,” Tony whispered, his voice low and rough. His eyes darted to her lips before he forced himself to look away. He wouldn’t go there, he would never go there. Because she was a teammate, a friend, and he wouldn't ruin something as wonderful as what they had by his blundering attempts at relationships. 

She released him. Her legs slackened from around his waist and swung down on either side of his body. She scooted away – away from the edge of the table, away from him. He stepped back, suddenly unsure on his feet. He sat back down on his empty chair. Natasha slipped off the opposite side of table and headed back towards her room. “See you later,” she mumbled. The whole time she didn’t once meet his eyes. 

That was the last time he saw Natasha – and his favourite hoodie. Right now, Tony had to get dressed. The loss of that hoodie was disappointing. There was no other reason he was disappointed. Tony chose another hoodie, which was nowhere near as soft. 

The team was already waiting for him in the meeting room when he got there. Steve sat at the far end of the table, Bucky and Sam on either side of him. Vision and Wanda sat together, his arm around her shoulders. It had been a surprise to the team when they started dating, but they seemed to be a better match than any of the others could have foreseen. Bruce leaned forward on his elbows. Clint was opposite him, but the seat next to him was empty. 

“Where’s Natasha?” Tony asked. 

“Dunno.” Clint shrugged. “I only just got back late last night.” The story was proven by the dark circles under his eyes. 

“We were talking in my room Tuesday night,” Wanda supplied helpfully. 

“I trained with her Wednesday morning,” Bucky added. 

“Has anyone seen her since then?” Steve asked. The others shook their heads. 

“So she’s just gone?” Tony’s stomach dropped. “Did she tell anyone?” The others shook their heads again. 

“She does this sometimes, just takes off for a few days,” Clint said. 

“She lets someone know, though, right?” Tony pressed. 

“Well, yeah,” Clint conceded. “She usually says something before, and she didn’t this time. But I wouldn’t worry, she probably just forgot." 

“No, of course not,” Tony answered mechanically. “She can take care of herself.” It was true, he knew, but that didn’t stop the feeling of dread spreading inside his stomach like an expanding black hole. 

——————— 

Tony tried to stop himself from worrying, but that was easier said than done. His mind ran at a million miles a minute, and he took to the lab once again, trying to drown out his worries with the sound of tinkering metal. But the anxious voices in his head only whispered louder. Even though his hands worked on Clint’s new ‘splodey arrows, Tony was thinking about Natasha. 

Based on what the other Avengers said, he was the last person to see Natasha at the compound. She chatted with Wanda Tuesday night, trained with Bucky Wednesday morning, must have showered and pilfered Tony’s hoodie afterwards, and then ran into him at the kitchen wearing the stolen goods. She seemed fine then. But what followed was their too-close encountered and her hasty retreat. No one saw her since then. Meaning she must have left shortly after. 

He relived the memory of the last time he saw her. How close she drew him to her. The sudden empty air that replaced her solidness when she scooted away. He hadn’t expected that reaction from her. She was always so composed, he didn’t think anything could frazzle her like that, certainly not him and a little harmless flirting. It was no more than their usual teasing. Did he push things too far and cross an invisible line between them, scaring her off? No way – it was crazy and egoistical to think that he could have that effect on her. Whatever the reason behind her disappearance, Tony wouldn’t dare to assume it had anything to do with him. 

But he wished that she hadn’t taken his hoodie with her.

––––––––––– 

One still evening a week later, when the treetops jutted black against a sky painted in broad strokes of pink and purple, a car emerged from among the trees and slid into the Avengers compound driveway. It rolled to a stop in the garage and Natasha exited from the driver’s seat. She took a duffel bag from the trunk and slung it over her shoulder. Almost as soon as she entered the building she was met by Tony. He stood in the middle of the hallway, arms across his chest. 

“Where the hell have you been?” His voice was low and brittle. 

She bristled. “None of your business.” 

“What were you thinking? How could you take off without a word to anyone? ” 

“I can do as I damn well please, Stark," she snapped in reply. 

“What if we needed you? No one knew where you were,” Tony continued urgently. “You were unreachable. What if we had another alien invasion? Hydra attack? Evil scientist?” His words escalated in speed and volume. "We need you to stop the world from ending. You can’t just disappear off the face of the earth whenever you feel like it." 

“Well, it looks like you managed just fine without me,” Natasha shot back snidely. 

“What if you got into trouble and needed us?” Tony barrelled on, going faster and faster. "What if an enemy found you or you got hurt or – did you even stop to think about that?" 

“What’s it to you?” Natasha retorted, riled up by his anger. “Why do you care so much all of a sudden?” 

“Why do I –“ he spluttered. Caught aback by the question. “Because you’re my teammate, Natasha –“ 

“Oh, your teammate,” she sneered. “To stop the world from ending when you need her and if not she can just fuck off.” She tried to brush past him but he caught her shoulders. Not roughly but firm enough to stop her. She grabbed his hands and flung him off her. “Let me pass, Stark. Before I make you." 

“You’re my teammate.” Emphatically, he raised his voice. “And my friend. I care about you –“ 

“The fuck you do –“ 

“And I was so worried this entire week because I love you, Natasha.” 

He shouted the final words and came to an abrupt halt. All the fight went out of him. He was breathing hard, shocked speechless by the words that just had just burst forth from his mouth. Natasha was frozen. It was as though he struck her. Tension held her stiff. Eyes wide, face so devoid of any expression but shock and hurt. All of a sudden she barged past him and he let himself be pushed away like no more than a curtain swaying in her wake. 

–––––––– 

It was Natasha who came to Tony, several hours later. Over which course he had holed up in his room and beaten himself up over how badly he handled that. 

A soft rap of knuckles on his door announced her arrival. Before JARVIS could inform him who it was, she called softly, “Tony, it’s me.” 

Tony didn’t know if he was ready to face her. He knew he messed up. She had to be mad. She had every right to be. And he had to let her. He deserved whatever she wanted to throw at him, verbally or physically, for how badly he treated her. He swallowed hard. Time for penance. “Come in." 

She entered silently but for the door clicking shut behind her. Tony, curled up on an armchair with his knees to his chin, didn’t look up. He only knew she was in front of him when her shadow fell across him. She sat down on the edge of his bed, opposite his seat. He heard the blanket and mattress depress with her weight. “So,” she began, breaking the silence. “We should talk.” 

He sat properly, uncurling his arms around his legs and letting his feet fall to the floor. He did not dare look at her and see the cold anger simmer on her face. “I’d say that I’ll go first, but I think I’ve done enough damage with what I said earlier. So if you want to yell at me, mock me, insult me – be my guest. I won’t fight back cause I deserve it.” 

She chuckled, a low, warm sound. “You really do beat yourself up, don’t you.” She sighed. “I’m not gonna abuse you like that, Tony." 

It was only then that he looked up. Forced himself to meet her eyes, however wretched and guilty he felt, because she deserved to be looked at in the eye when he apologised. Her face was expressionless, but not cold. A careful mask that perfectly hid the turmoil beneath it. Watching his next move. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You’re your own person, probably the most responsible one out of all of us. Of course you don’t owe anyone an explanation for where you’re going. It was just that we didn’t hear from you all week, no one even knew you were leaving, not even Clint. That’s unusual and I couldn’t help worrying even though I know you can take care of yourself. How I acted – there’s no excuse. I’m sorry.” 

She nodded, once. She didn’t say anything, but a slight relaxing in her spine and shoulders and the corners of her mouth showed that she was appeased by the apology. “And – the other thing you said?” 

“I meant it.” He looked at her shyly from beneath his lashes. "I don’t expect you to reciprocate it or anything,” he rushed on before she could reply. “I don’t think I realised it before that moment but it’s true. I love you, as more than a teammate and a friend. I think I have, now, for a while, I just didn’t know. Of course you don’t have to do anything about it. You can pretend I never said anything if that’s easier. I just don’t want to ruin what we have or for you to run away forever cause – cause that would suck.” 

Natasha smiled ruefully. It was her turn to look down now, studying the hands that rested on her lap. “The reason I left,” she said, her words measured and deliberate, “is that for a while now, I’ve been falling in love with you. I was trying to run from my feelings. I came back when I found that I couldn’t.” She met his gaze. 

Tony’s jaw fell open at this reveal. His voice came out high-pitched and breathy. “You mean that you – you have feelings for me, too?” He tried his best, in vain, to keep the hope out of his voice. 

She nodded. "That day in the kitchen – I almost lost control and kissed you. It scared me, how strong those feelings are. But they’re not going away, not even with all the miles I put betweens us. So I figured I'd have to learn to live with them, and with you, too.” 

“I didn’t think anything scared you.” 

She let out a single, mirthless laugh. “This does." 

“Natasha, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he soothed. 

“I know.” Her gaze and her voice both were resolute. “But I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” 

With that she leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Tony slid off the armchair and knelt at the bed to meet her lips halfway. Soft and intimate and just right. They pulled apart and Natasha’s hand on his arm drew him up to sit next to her. He kept ahold of her hand, running his calloused thumb over the subtle scars on her skin. “Was that scary?” 

She shook her head, a little smile playing on her lips. 

“I know this scares you,” Tony said, “So thank you for being brave for me. We’ll take things at your pace, as long as you put up with how goddamn dense I can be sometimes. I don’t know the first thing about dating, but I do know that I want to be with you, and I hope that’s enough.” 

“That’s everything, Tony,” Natasha replied with a sigh of relief. “I have to warn you, my first instinct is to run away from what I can’t fight, but I’ll try my best to stay for you. For us.” 

Tony grinned. “Then I think we’ve got ourselves a deal.” 

“Do you want to shake on it?” 

“Or we could seal it with a kiss,” Tony suggested off-handedly. 

Natasha shook her head and laughed, but pulled him in with a hand on the back of his neck to give a a sound kiss on his lips. 

“Oh and one more thing –“ Tony said as they broke apart. 

“Hmm?” Natasha looked up at him. 

“Give me back my hoodie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in ages but it was so much fun getting into Tony and Natasha's minds again. Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for the request :) I'm a multishipper always taking requests, especially now that we're in isolation. Send them to my tumblr askbox @katebishopofearth so that I don't become a sack of potatoes at home.


End file.
